Riding Together With The One I Love
by hosey811
Summary: spoilers ahead in this fanfiction .Seeing the life of the Van Der Linde Gang from the gang members them self's and with my own twist. Also spoilers to the game(Arthur doesn't get TB). Lemon and other stuff on the way don't like that stuff don't click onto it. I don't own Red Dead Redemption 1 or 2 i only own my OCs.
1. The Journey Ahead

story line-normal

speech line- **bold**

 _ **have fun reading this story and spoiler may come up in the near future.**_

 **Chapter One P.O.V Barbra Jones**

Disclaimer - I don't own Red Dead Redemption 1 or 2 nor do I own any of the characters or anything to do about it. Except my OCs that will be put in to this story. Also this is my second story that I have wrote so sorry.

By 1899 the age of outlaw and gunslinger was at an end. America was becoming a land of laws. Even the west mostly been turned. A few gangs still roamed but they were being hunted and destroyed.

In was early May and the Van Der Linde Gang was been chased and hunted down by the Pinkerton. After the ferry job in Blackwater turned bad and the gang was been chased into the into the mountains. In the mountains of Ambarino was going to be a difficult journey for the whole of the gang. As it had taken them two days to reach the mountains and try to get as far away as they could from the law and they knew that this was there only option. As the gang started to ride up the mountain heavy dark grey clouds started to set on top of them and as they moved small flakes of snow began to fall down onto them. Within an hour the snow went from light flakes to a full snow storm.

The snow began to get worse by the minute, as quickly as my horse could go in the snow i made my way to the front. As I reached the front I saw that dutch was at the front with the caravan that held Dutch, Hosea, Davey and some others. I started to slow the pace so I was matching the same speed as the front caravan I turned my head as best as I could. **"Dutch."** I shouted **"We need to find shelter soon. Or we're all going to be bared in this snow."** He turned to face me. **"I know Barbra. Arthur!"** Dutch shouted at the top of his lungs. Then suddenly Arthur came riding from behind me and started to rid at the same pace as both my horse and the caravan. "What's the matter Dutch." He said in his usual manner. **"I need you to go up ahead. To see if there is anywhere we can stop at."** Dutch said softly but also loud enough that we were both able to hear what he was saying. Arthur gave a quick nod before gaining speed and riding up a head as best as he could. **"Be careful!"** I shouted at him. barely seeing him though the snow storm.

A couple hours had went by since Arthur went in to the storm to find some form of shelter for us to stay at for a bit. Also not so long after both John and Micha went out in to the storm to see if there was anyone living in these areas and seeing if they were able to give supplies and equipment. The weather was becoming more brutal than it was when Arthur had left to try and find shelter. I began to feel worried for Arthur and John as they were by them self in this storm and the thought of them getting lost made my bones shiver more than they all ready did. Oh but the thought that made me happy in side was that Micha could get lost in the storm and never come back. As Micha was not a very like able and trusted person to many people in the camp. Also ever since hey joined the camp our luck had turned and that he liked to play at Dutch ear and this didn't settle with me or Arthur at that point but hey you can only wish for so much before your luck is out anyway.

Well first chapter done sorry it is short


	2. Trying To find Comfort Within

**P.O.V Barbra Jones**

It had become very cold since we entered the mountains almost a day ago. Well that what it felt like anyway, as I was riding next to the caravan that Dutch was driving that had Davey in the back of it as well as some others in the back. Poor Davey had gotten shot in Blackwater as they were trying to protect their self's from a army of Pinkerton after the ferry job in Blackwater went sour, now Davey was struggling to stay alive. Well that what happened there to what Charles Smith says anyway, but then something else could have happened there but Charles isn't say what per say anyway. But hopefully it isn't as bad as Charles says, but me, Arthur and Hosea well we're looking into something big that could have gotten us a lot of money so we would be able to get out of Blackwater and get to somewhere new, but like usual are plans were put onto hold and well wouldn't be put into action since Micah got Dutch excited about a ferry job that turned to shit.

 **"lets just hope that he got lost in the snow."** I muttered under my breath,rubbing the back of my neck I signed feeling lost as we rode into the mountain more, my heart ached hoping to see Arthur or John coming out of the snow to meet up with us **"Are you okay Barbra."** Snapping me out of my thoughts was the soft voice of Hosea Matthews **"Yes I'm fine just hoping that Arthur or John has found some place where we can stop. Also so we can lay low and let Davey rest."** A sense of fear could have been hear in my voice **"Arthur and John will be both fine,there no need to worry. Trust me and Dutch would say the same thing."** Hosea says softly again **"He's right you know, they will be both fine. Don't forget who rise them both."** A smile began to formed from my lips, then Reverend Swanson came along the side of the caravan I turned my head to see him **"Abigail says that he's dying,Dutch. We'll have to stop some place."** Says in his ruff but soft manner, hugging his arms at the close to his chested **" Okay. Arthur's out looking, I sent him up ahead."** Reverend Swanson slowly turned around and headed back the the back of the caravan" **If we don't stop soon, we'll be dying. This weather, it's May... I'm just hoping the law got as lost as we did. There."** Hosea says pointing into the distance, I turn my head to face the front there was a fading figure in the distance and stop my horse **"Arthur! Any luck?"** Seeing Arthur made me smile again **"I found a place where we can get some shelter. Let Davey rest while he... you Know. An old mining town, abandoned, it ain't far. Come on."** Arthur says as he turns his horse to face the front again **"Come on!"** Dutch shouts and we begin to move again. Like Arthur said it wasn't that far it took about 25 minutes to get to the old abandoned mining town.

Once we arrived at the old abandoned mining town, I hitched up my horse on on of the old post that was still standing. Looking around some of the building were still intact, but some of them had became rubble. Slowly I got of my horse and went to the caravans to see if there was anything I could help with, I reached the caravan and saw that Charles was getting the horse off the caravan and in to the stables **"Do you need any help with getting the horse off the caravans."** I said as I got hold of two of the Shire horse and slowly guided them into the stable, so they could be a lot more warmer than they were outside. I went back outside and saw that Charles had The Count rains in his burn hand and in his I s other hand he had his horse rains Taima **"Are those two going into the stable as well?"** I asked as I walked up to Charles **"No not yet, I have a feeling that Dutch is going to go and see if they if he can find Micah or John."** he says as he guide them to the main building, as that was were everyone was holding in to try and get warm. As we walk up to the building both Arthur and Dutch come out of the building **"Well,we ain't ran into them yet. So... they both must have headed down the hill."** Dutch says as he starts to walk **" Sure. Hey... I ain't had time to ask. What really went down back there on that boat?"** Arthur asks Dutch **"We missed you, that's what happened. Come on."** That what Dutch had told Arthur, then they both start to walk **" need horses?** Charles asks as we walks towards them both **"Oh yeah... and Mr Smith Miss Jones, get yourselves indoors. You need to rest you hand, Miss Jones you need to rest as well."** Dutch says to the both of us **"I'll live"** Charles says as he holds the horse for Arthur **" Get indoors,the both of you! I.. we, need you both strong."** Dutch say to the both of us **"Okay."** We both said in unison, we both turned and headed inside to where it was warn.

It had been a good while since both Dutch and Arthur had left to go and find ether Micah or John, while they were out I had found out that Davey didn't make it and it was sad to know that he was with his brother now. But also me, Miss Grimshaw and Mr Pearson had got this old mining town in to a place that we are able to camp. I was sitting down in the far corner of the building just away from everyone, I was beginning to feel sick again like I did a couple of days ago. I had let my head fall to the side, so it was resting on the wall. I didn't know how long i was like that but once I heard Lenny shout that Dutch was back, I stud up and went outside to see, once I stepped outside I was hit with the cold **"how'd you get on."** I overheard Hosea asked **"Micah found a homestead, but... he weren't the first. Colm O'Driscoll and his scum, they beat us to it. We found some of them there... but there is more about apparently... scouting a train. Thank you."** Dutch tell the one that were standing outside **"That's the last thing that we need right now, Dutch."** Looking at Dutch and telling him with a unsure tone of sound in his voice **" Well it is what it is... but we found some supplies, some blankets... a little bit of food... and this poor soul, Mrs. Adler. Miss Tilly, Miss Karen, would you warm her up... give her a drink of something. And Mrs. Adler, it's gonna be okay... you're safe now. They turned her into a widow... animals. I need some rest. I haven't slept in three days.** Dutch says as he began to move **"You're over here... Miss O'Shea will show you the way. Mr Morgan, we put you in a room over there ."** Arthur walked up to me as Miss Grimshaw told him where he was **"Thank you. Miss Grimshaw"** Arthur said as he took my hand gently and guided me to his room **"Mr Bell, you're with the feller over there."** Overhearing Miss Grimshaw tell Micah **"How come Arthur gets a room... and I get a bunk bed next to Bill** **Williamson... and a bunch of darkies"** Micah say from the distance, I look at Arthur as he lets go of my hand and points to the room that he would be staying in and i walk in to the room wondering were he was going.

 **P.O.V Arthur Morgan**

I walk back outside once making sure that Barbra had gone to my room, I step outside to see that Miss Grimshaw was still out **"Miss Grimshaw wait"** I said to before she reached the door, I walk up to her **"Is everything all right with Barbra she seems quiet. Also she looks a bit pale"** There was a worried tone in my voice, but i could not stop feeling worried **" Well she might just be tired. But she was sitting in the corner with her head on the wall and she didn't look well then... you will have to confront her yourself if you want the answers."** She told me something that I didn't want to hear, but I guess I would have to ask her **"Thank you Miss Grimshaw and goodnight."** I told her before making my way back to my room, hoping that I will be able to get Barbra to talk to me.

I entered my room only to see that Barbra was fast asleep on the bed curled up in a ball, a smile formed on my face as I looked at her sleep. I knew that the talk would have to wait, I looked at the chair that was next to the door and I saw both Barbra's and my roll bed. I took her roll bed and unrolled and draped it over her body so that she could be a bit more warmer than she was when she was outside, I got my own roll bed and unrolled before placing it on the floor next to the bed before getting into it and falling a sleep to the soft breathing from Barbra.

What felt like a long sleep was only in fact 6 hours, I opened my eyes and sat up from the floor and stretched. I turned my head so I was facing the bed I saw that Barbra was still a sleep, I got off the floor and made I quietly out of the room to see that Dutch was sitting down next to the fire that was in the main room **"How are you feeling today Dutch."** I asked him as I sat down next to him **" I'm quite all right my son. I see that you didn't have the most comfortable sleep last night."** Dutch said with a little laugh to go with it. **"Okay. No it wasn't the best night sleep that I've had, but it could have been worse."** I said as I moved my hands so they were closer to the fire, sighing as the heat hit my hands to worm them up. A frown began to form on my face as I though about Barbra **"** **Now son** , **what seems to be the problem. Did you and Barbra have an argument?"** I looked at Dutch with a blank look **"No we're not arguing. Why do you think that, it's... well..."** I looked down to the ground not wanted to look at Dutch" **It's Barbra. Something is not right about her, she seems distance and she has been very quiet as well."** I brought my head back up to look back at Dutch, he could clearly see the worry that was forming in my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder **"Hey son now don't worry i'm sure she is fine. It's has been a bad few days for all of us, but if you are worried why don't you just confront her and she will tell you if she doesn't fell. Trust me... Plus she was worried about you so that is why she might be quite, we both know that she doesn't like to admitting her feeling to us as she thinks that it a 'sign of weakness' as she says. Now why don't you go and get a couple of warm drinks for you and Barbra, so she has something for when she wakes up."** Dutch stud up and tapped my shoulder before making his way back to his own room, I slowly stud up and made it outside to the main building to get myself and Barbra a drink.

As I walked in to over hearing Abigail talking about John, I knew were this was going to I walk up to the group of girls **"Hello,Arthur."** I looked at Abigail **"Abigail." "Arthur... how you doing."** I exactly knew were this was going to **"just fine, Abigail... and you?"** Looking at her **"I need you to... I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry to ask but..."** I sighed **"It's little John...** **he's got himself caught into a scrape again."** I looked away from her **"He ain't been seen in two... two days."** I turned back to face her **"Your John'll be fine. I mean... he may be as dumb as rock and as dull as rusted iron... but that ain't changing because... he got caught in some snowstorm."** I told her straight knowing that I still hadn't forgave John for what he did **"At least go take a look. Javier."** I look at Hosea **"Yes?"** Javier said in a dull tone of voice **"Javier, will you ride out with Arthur... to take a look for John? You're the two best fit men we've got."** I stud there looking at Hosea **"Now."** I was agreeing with Javier **"She's... we're all... we're pretty worried about him."** Then I knew that Hosea words would change Javier mind **"I know if the situation were reversed and... he'd look for me."** Javier walked up to me and gave me his hand shotgun, we both started to walk to the door **"Thank you."** Abigail said as me and Javier walked outside into the cold. It look like Barbra wasn't going to get that warm drink once she woke up. I sighed as I walk to my horse and I got on, then we both went to go and see if john was somewhere in the mountains or if he did the same thing again like he did not so long ago.

 _ **Well this the second chapter of my story done It will be a few days until the next update so I hope that you enjoyed it.**_


	3. No One Is Forgotten

P.O.V Barbra Jones

I began to wake up from the long sleep, I slowly began to sit up from the warmth of the bed. From outside I could hear voice but I didn't know who it was as the voices had be heard in the far distance, I throw the bed roll off me and I was hit with a rush of coldness and it went down my spine. Turning and settling my feet on the floor I saw Arthur's bed roll on the floor, I sighed feeling sorry for Arthur knowing that he had slept on tbe floor last night, when really he should have been on this bed that was provided for him. I slowly stood up and made my way toward the main part of bedrooms living areaarea, when coming out of the room I saw that Hosea was sitting next to the fire and there was an empty chirt next to him, I sat down in the chair that was next to him and started to warm up my hands **"Good morning Barbra I hope that you slept well last night."** Hosea asked so softly it made me smile **" Yes I did** **sleep well, can't say the same for Arthur though. He slept on the floor last night, I do wish that he had woke me up so he cocould have had the bed. And speaking about him, do you know were he is?"** I look at Hosea then the door opened and Dutch came into the building with his shoulder heavy with snow, he closed the door and brushed the snow off his shoulder **" Ah good morning Barbra I hope that you slept well, did Arthur bring you an hot drink when you woke up?"** I shook my head at Dutch's question **"No he didn't, but I just asked Hosea if he had seen him."** I turn my head to Hosea to see if he knew were Arthur was **" Well he and Javier have gone to see if they can find John, as poor Abigail is very worried about him, so them two have gone to try and find him. Hopefully Arthur doesn't kill before he gets back hear."** I nodded and looked at the fire that was in front of us the sickly feeling began to come back, and it started to threaten to dispose of little food that was left in my stomach out into the opening. I held a hand next to my face before quickly running out of the building, to only be sick on the side of the building. A hand softly moved slowly up and down my back as what ever little food left my stomach and ending on the grounds below me **"How long have you been feeling like this babs."** The soft word of what wwas Dutch's voice and the cute nickname that came with it calmed me down as he held me close to his body, try to keep me warm from the cold **"Well it looks like cowpock little lover isn't very well. What a shame, you know Dutch you shouldn't be so close, you might get affected as well. You know you should leave her alone she ain't worth the hassle."** I heard every wordthat came out of his little rat mouth, the world began to spin and I felt my legs begin to buckle on me. Before I knew it I was on the floor only to be picked up by both Dutch and Hosea and carried into Arthur's room and placed onto his bed. I felt my bed roll be draped over me and a soft hand stroking my hair, I felt my eyes begin to droop and before I knew it everything went black.

P.O.V Dutch Van Der Linde

Once Barbra finshed been sick my arms began to get more heavy, I look down at Barbra to that her legs had give ways and the only think holding her up right from the floor was me. A frown formed on my face as the comments that Micah had spat out for his mouth was still fresh **"Hosea could I have some help over here"** I shouted to him as he was in the door way, he slowly walked up to me and Barbra and got her by the legs and slowly lifted them off the floor, we began to carry her into Arthur's room and placed onto his bed. I picked up the bed roll that was at the end of the bed and draped it over her body so she could stay warm, we both left the room quickly and quietly so that we wouldn't wake her up, as we both knew she would need the sleep. we both walked into the main living area, and sat down in the chairs that were next to the fire. The words that came out of Micah mouth were running though my mind, why would he say something like that to me like _' **She ain't worth the hassle.'**_ But why would he think that she is worthless, my mind continued to run the word though my mind **"I can't believe that Micah said that 'she ain't worth the hassle.' I think Arthur is going to have a few words Micah, or a few throws at him at least."** I looked at Hosea as he commented on the resistant event that just occurred, I sighed rubbing the back of my neck not knowing what to do about Micah and his comment. I slowly shook my head knowing that the one thing I could do is get Barbra a warm drink of coffee, for once she woke up from her sleep.

P.O.V Barbra Jones

I began to wake up feeling a hand softly stroking my hair, as I slowly began to open my eyes to see own was stroking my hair. I look up to see Dutch sitting down in a chair right next to me, a smile reached my face as I turn to my side so I could see him a lot better. He gently moved his hand away from my hair and grabbed a cup that was on the bedside table, sitting there waiting to be drank. I slowly begin to sit up from my position and took the cup out of Dutch's waited hands, the warm liquid reached my lips and I slowly drank the warm liquid from it. My body began to feel more warm as the taste of bitter black coffee slid down my throat **"Are you feeling any better now? Or do you want me to get Miss Grimshaw to come and check on you."** I look at Dutch and shook my head softly as I could **"No I will be fine just as long as I take it easy for the next couple of hours. Actually what time of the day is it."** I look at Dutch for some sort of answer as it looked dark out, but that could because I have been asleep for a long time; or my are still in the dark so it looks dark out **"It 1400 hours. That the time, you have been asleep for a good while, you should know. But you needed after this morning throw up session you had, you don't need to worry."** Dutch placed a hand on my shoulder to conform his statement was true **"You should come and get something to eat. You need to keep up your strength. We need you strong you are a good fighter, we don't need you to be down at this moment of time."** Dutch had pointed out as he walks out of the room, I slowly stood up from the bed and made my way to the open door, as Dutch began to walk out of it. I walked out of the door and shut it behind me.

The bitter cold air hit my face as I walked out of the door to go and get some form of food that we had which was very little, I followed up behind Dutch as he enters the what was mess/sleeping hall for most of us. As Dutch opened the door, he stepped aside to allow me to go though the door first, before stepping in himself and closing the door behind. I looked around everything looked dull, and with the air thick with the absence of some dear friends there was nothing for them us left in the West. But I know that we can't give up now **"Miss Jones why don't you come and eat this and sit down sweetie."** Looking at the side of me I saw Hosea with a bowl of warm stew in his hands **"Thank you"** I took the bowl from his waiting hands and sat down on the beach next to him. I slowly pick up the spoon and began to eat the stew, hoping that it would go down right, and it did thankfully **"I see that you are alot better than you were this morning."** Hosea said softly into my ear so no one would hear, I simply just nodded at his comment and continued to eat my stew.

It had been hours since Hosea had sent Arthur and Javier to go and look for John, and people were beginning to wonder and worry about the where abouts of them three. Well I was getting worried about Arthur, specially since I hadn't seen him since last night and I didn't want to think he got lost in the mountain. I took my pocket watch out of my pocket, it read 2130 I placed it back into my pocket and began to stand up from the beach, I began to walk to the door when I felt a hand on my arm **"Are you okay. Or do you feel like your gonna be sick."** Dutch asked asI turned to face him, as he lowered his hand from my arm **"I'm fine. I was going to go to bed, it had been a long day and I have no energy left really."** I smile at him and he smiled back, he walked to the door and opened it for me. I give him a quick nod as I walk out of the door, and to the sleeping area I begin to open the door to the hut when I hear Arthurs' voice coming from the distance. I turn my head and see him riding in to camp with Javier and what seemed like john on the back holding ob tight, my heart began to swell knowing that they were all alright and made it back safe.

 _ **Well this is chapter 3 complete hopefully you enjoyed it. Don't know when I will be updated since I busy but hopefully it will be next week.**_


	4. Home At Last

P.O.V Arthur Morgan

We began to ride back to what we called came for now, I began to fill the last burst of energy leave my body. As we got closer to the main building, I saw a figure walking up to the sleeping cabin of mine and Dutch. We slowly made are way to the main building "Come on! Somebody help John down of this horse." Javier shouted as we rode in to camp "Can we get some help here?" I shouted as we go to the front of the main building "Can we get some help." I said as I got off my horse, in the corner of my I saw Barbra slowly approach me, John and Javier "We need some help here." I shouted hoping that someone for the main building would hear and come to help, as I walked closer to Javier and Abigail running out of the main building "C'mon, help him down." Javier says to Bill and he walks out "You're alive! Oh you're alive!" Abigail shouted, as she help to get john off the horse "C'mon, here we go. There we go." Javier says as he gets john down, for the back of this horse "Ahhh." John groaned as he was moved from the back of the horse "Ay, careful idiotas, it's his leg." Javier shouted at Bill and Abigail as they moved John into the building "Thank you. Thank you both." Abigail shouted to the both of us.

I turn to face Barbra that was a couple of feet away from me, as I did that Hosea and Herr Strauss came up to us three "Thank you, Arthur. Thank you." Hosea said to Arthur and Javier, as he put his hands on their shoulders "You got any other lost maidens need saving?" As I said the last word I felt someone hit my arm, I look to right to see that Barbra had slapped my arm after hearing my comment "Not today." Hosea replied to question "Have You and Dutch talked about... how we're gonna get out of this?" I asked Hosea as I pull Barbra close to me "I was just discussing with Herr Strauss... when the weather breaks I suppose we'll have to keep heading east." I was a bit surprised we he said that "East? Into all that... that civilisation?" I said to Hosea "I know... the West is where our problems are worse." I just nodded "Come on, Herr Strauss. Let's get warm. Oh and Barbra go and get some rest you need it." Hosea said as he looked at the both of us, then I looked at Barbra with a worried look "Thank you, Mr Morgan" Strauss said as he walked of to the main building, I took Barbra hand and guide her to the sleeping area.

P.O.V Barbra Jones

Arthur had guided us into the cabin as no one was in there as Dutch was in the main building, we entered the cabin and I went straight to our room. I reached the room and sat down on the bed, I began to feel the sickly feeling come back. I stood placing a hand over my mouth "What happened today with Hosea saying re... Barbra are you okay?" Arthur came in to the room as he ask his question, I quickly ran past him and ran outside "Barbra wait... were are you going?!" Arthur shouted thinking I would stop but I didn't, once I was outside I felt the stew I have a few hours ago, begin to fill my throat.

Then without warning I leaned over, throwing up everything that I had in my stomach. In the distance Dutch and Hosea were talking as I threw up "So I was thinking Dutch, that we could head east and... oh baby girl it okay." Hosea quickly turned his head and saw me throwing up, he quickly made his way toward me and start to rub gentle circles on my back. I began to gag as there was nothing left in my stomach, then I felt someone wipe my face I turn my head to look at the person that wiped my face. The worried look in Arthur eyes made me feel sorry for him, I stopped gagging but then tears started to roll down my face and I didn't even try to stop them. Arthur gently helped me to stand up straight and pulled me into his body, I began to cried hard on his shoulder as I didn't know why I was been so sick all the time. As I rested my head on his shoulder I saw the worry in both Hosea's and Dutch's eyes, as tears streamed down my face. I began to feel all for the energy that I had left, leave my body "I'm so sorry. Micah was right I'm not worth the hassle, I can't even keep anything down." I began to cry so hard on Arthur shoulder, that Dutch came up to me and gently started to stroke my cheek to try and calm me.

P.O.V Dutch Van Der Linde

I walked up to Barbra to try and give her so form of comfort "Hey don't cry, it okay oh Babs. Don't think about what Micah said, we're here for you. Why don't we get you inside where it is warner?" I look at her and she simply nodded, as she pushed away from Arthur to straighten her self out. Arthur gently wrapped his arm around Barbra shoulders, as they start to walk back into the cabin and to the bedroom.

Both Hosea and I followed Arthur into the cabin, and I shut the door behind us. I walk to Arthur room and stop at the door frame, to see both Arthur and Barbra sitting on the bed "Hey are you feeling a bit better. I think I'm going to get Miss Grimshaw, to come and check on you... we are very worried about you okay." I said softly to her as I came in and crouched to her level, all I got was a nod from her and I was happy with that. I stood up and looked at Hosea "You wouldn't mind if you went to go and get Miss Grimshaw, and some warm tea for Barbra would you? Hosea, I need to talk to these two for a minute or two." Hosea replied with a nod and headed out to get Miss Grimshaw and some warm tea.

I look back at Arthur and Barbra I look into Arthur's eyes and see worry and anger in them. I knew that he would be thinking about what I said to him " Dutch?" I look at Arthur "Yes son. What seems to be the matter?" I replied to him but I knew what he was going to ask me "What did Micah say to Barbra and was this when I went to get john, aldo was Barbra sick this morning after I when off?" The sudden amount of questions from Arthur, made me think for a moment on the events of today "Micah said some bad things this morning, not so long after you when to get john. And yes Barbra was sick this morning when she woke up from her sleep." I said the thing that Arthur needed to hear, then I turned to Barbra "You don't need to be sorry nothing that happened today is your fault, and for Micah I will be having word with him... And Arthur don't do anything to him please son, I will sort it out." as I said what I need to say Miss Grimshaw and Hosea walked into the cabin and into the bedroom that Arthur and Barbra were staying in.

P.O.V Arthur morgan

I saw Miss Grimshaw and Hosea walk in to the room, Dutch had moved himself so he was in the other side of Barbra, as she had held a hand out so he would sit next to he for support. I took one of Barbra hands and gently squeezed it, so she knew that I was there for her, I look up and smiled at Susan as she got the chair from the corner of the room and move it close to the bed "How are you feeling now Barbra. Hosea told me that you haven't been feeling well, and that you have been sick twice today?" I look at Barbra as Susan placed a hand on Barbra forehead to see if she had a fever, and she simply nodded her head to the question that Susan had asked Barbra, I began to feel sorry for her as she had no energy left in her.

I turn my head to see that Barbra was resting her head on Dutch's shoulder, with her eyes barely open to see what was happening, with the rest of the people in the room "I think that at the moment she need rest and alot of it, But I got a feeling that this weather is not helping her with getting better. Dutch, Hosea could you leave the room for a couple minutes I need to ask Barbra something private."

I look at them both as they answer Susan question with a quick nod, Dutch had slowly move Barbra so she was resting her head on Arthur's shoulder, and then both Dutch and Hosea left the room "Barbra are you still awake?" I look at Barbra as she begin to open her eyes and sit up from Arthur's shoulder, she rubbed her eyes and nodded to the question.

We both look at Susan waiting for what she was going to ask Barbra, I got one of her hands and placed intp my hand and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, so she knew I was with her and that I was not leaving her alone " So Barbra I'm going to ask you some thing and you don't need to be afraid, as we are her for you. But Barbra do you think that you...

they you go chapter 4 with a little cliff hanger hppe you enjoy, and of you want give a review on how you like it so far. I don't know when the next one will be bit I will try to get it soon.

P.S next chapter I will be when they go to Valentine so SPOILERS AHEAD.


	5. Horseshoe Overlook

_**So with this story I'm going to move on so that the gang is moving on from the mountains, and is on there way to Horseshoe Overlook so i hope you enjoy it.**_

 **P.O.V Barbra Jones**

 _ **flashback**_

 _ **" So Barbra I'm going to ask you some thing and you don't need to be afraid, as we are her for you. But Barbra do you think that you are with child"** I look at Susan with a blank face **"No why would you think that. And I'm sure about that as it been 3 weeks since i was last on. It could just be the weather and stress like Hosea said."**_

 _ **present time**_

It was nice to be finally off the mountain and to be on the road again, after been stuck up there for a good week. Though I was still been sick it didn't stop me for moving, even though Arthur didn't like the idea.

 _ **flashback**_

 _" **...I really think that you shouldn't be moving."** I look at Arthur with a blank look, I knew that he was been protected but he was been took clingy for my liking. Both Hosea and Dutch walked in to the cabin, and came into mine and Arthur room. I was currently sitting on the bed with my arms crossed against my chest, as arArthur was on his knees his hands on my lap " **Stop please I'm fine really I am... Look we don't need to be up here anymore time than we all ready have... Hosea, Dutch please tell him he's getting on my mind."** I look at both Hosea and Dutch for so support since, Arthur was been stubborn. Dutch gave out a small laugh and sat down next to me " **Well she is right we do need to move since it clear, and it might be better for her in the Heartlands since it not below freezing down there. But I think that once we get down there you should rest and wait till it passes. Were you sick this morning?"** I simply nodded to the question and stood up and left the room, to get some fresh air_.

 **Present Time**

I knew once we got to the new camp I would be told to sit and do nothing, and this didn't settle with me. I was sitting on my horse Snowdrop as I we rode next to Arthur wagon, I sighed as we came to the side waterfall. I went first and Arthur's wagon followed behind, once i got a bit further down the road I suddenly " Shit!" I look behind me to see that the wheel of Arthur's wagon came off, I struggle to hold my laughter in. Arthur turns his head and gives me a stirred look, I quickly turned my head so I was not facing him and stroked Snowdrop's mane.

It didn't take that long for them to fix the wheel and to get back onto the road and it didn't take long to get to Horseshoe Overlook. Once we got there mostly everything was set up, I sighed as I slowly got off Snowdrop and hitched her up on one of the posts that were outside camp. I felt a pair of hands snake around my body and settlsettle on my waist, I leaned back for warmth and kissed Arthur cheek, before untangling myself from Arthur and I turned to face him. I leaned my head on his shoulder, he gently wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in to a hug. I felt my eyes begin to drop as Arthur pulled me closer so I was warm, I let of a soft yarn before the voice of Dutch and the sound of Arthur's heart set me to sleep.

 **P.O.V Arthur Morgan**

both me and Barbra stood in the distance listening to dutch say what he need to, and when he was done everyone went back to what they were doing. In my ear I began to felt soft breathing in it, I turned my head to find Barbra fast asleep on my shoulder. I saw Dutch and Hosea walk towards us " Has she fallen asleep on you shoulder arthur... Well don't just stand there her tent is ready go and take her to her bed. And Arthur stay with her just in case she throws up again." I look at Dutch and nodded at him, then I picked up Barbra bridal style and carried her to her tent so she could wake up someplace safe and comfy.

I reached her tent and pushed through the flap of the tent and entered, I walked up to her cot and placed her onto it and took her boots off her feet. I walked to the corner of the tent, picking up a blanket that was draped on to the chair, then draped it over Barbra body and tucked it around her so she would be warm. I dragged the chair from the corner and sat on it, I looked at her sleeping form and a smile formed on my face as she looked so peaceful, well more peaceful than she has been in the week. I took my hat off my head and I began to fall asleep on the chair, I try my best to keep my eyes open but I had no energy left in my body and I gave up fighting and fell asleep on the chair.

I began to awake when I felt a hand on my leg, I open my eyes to see Barbra awake, looking a lot better than she did last time. I raised my hand to care her cheek, she gave a soft sigh before pulled on my shirt so I was lying next to her. I wrapped my arms her and she did the same, we held each other for god knows how long, but then we both began to feel tied. We both fell asleep in each other arm as this was the most time we got to be alone together.

 **P.O.V Dutch Van Der Linde**

It was night time and l stood out side my tent finally able to relax for the first time in days, I looked around and there was no sign of Arthur or Barbra. I look to Arthur's wagon and that was empty, I sighed knowing one other place I could try. I started to walk towards Barbra tent as that would be the other place they could be, once I approach the tent I lifted the flap open and quietly stopped in. A smile began to form on my, as I stared at the pair as they were curled up together. I picked up the blanket that was dropped on the floor, and draped it over them so they could be warm. I quietly made my way out of the their tent before making my way back to my to get some rest.

 **P.O.V Arthur Morgan**

Light began to shine through the flap of the tent, I slowly began to open my eyes so they could adjust to the brightness of the tent. once I could see properly I turned my head to see that Barbra was still sleeping, I sighed knowing that if I moved she would wake up and i didn't want that to happen. So I just laid there on the cot for god knows how long, but it must have been a good while as I saw a someone hand with a cup in it, on the flap of the tent. As I stared at the flap I saw Dutch enter the tent with two cups in his hand, as he came toward us he settled the cups on the table beside the cot **"I thought that you both could use a warm drink. Was she alright last night?"** I look at Dutch and nodded at him, I felt movement on my shoulder I turn my head and see that Barbra had woke up.

I place a hand on her cheek and began to stroke her cheek, as she began to wake up some more she looked at me with a smile on her face **"Good morning you two. what time is it?"** Barbra looked at us both before she slowly sat herself up, Dutch took his pocket watch out from his pocket and looked at it **"It's 0830 hours. So not that late. I hope you're feeling better this morning."** I look at Barbra and she seemed fine, I slowly sat up and sat on the side of the cot so Barbra could move to the side. I got my boots and pit the on before standing up to get my coffee, that Dutch had brought inin with him. I grabbed a cup and pasted it to Barbra, she tool the cup and placed in to her lips. But she didn't take a sip as she moved it away for her, before dropping the cup and bolted out of the tent.

I sighed as I placed the cup down and Dutch and I went after her, we found her leaning against a tree, as she threw up everything in her stomach. I walked up to her as rubbed small circles on her back as she continued to throw up, once she was finished I pulled her into my body as she began to whimper and tears began to trial down her face. I softly began to wipe the tears away as the came, I turned my head to see Dutch walk up to us both with a cup of water with him. I smile at him and turned my attention back Barbra as she began to shake in my arms, I felt hopeless as I didn't know what to do. Dutch came in front of us been careful not to step in the sick that was on the floor, he placed the cup at Barbra lips and she tootook small slips of the water before sighing into my chest **"I think you should go and take her to the doctor in town if there is one. As she can't keep been sick, there has to be a reason why."** Dutch said as he placed a hand on Barbra forehead to see if she had a fever, then Miss Grimshaw and Hosea came walking up to us.

Once they reached us Miss Grimshaw placed a hand on Barbra forehead and sighed **"I don't think she need to go and see a doctor**. **If you look at all the signs you can clearly see that Barbra is pregnant. As she has been sick, the smell and taste of coffee is not good. As I know that you monthly is was a good 7 to 8 weeks ago, because that is when she came to me for some stuff to help with it."** Susan just stood there and the signs were clear as daylight, I look down to see Barbra holding onto my shirt for dear life and crying hard into as well.

 **P.O.V Barbra Jones**

I held onto Arthur's shirt for dear life as I was faced with the truth, I didn't know what to do but cry into Arthur's shirt. I felt Arthur pull me close to me as he heard my cry, them I felt a hand rubbing up and down of my back to try and calm me down. It took a while but once I calmed down I slowly pushed myself away from Arthur and looked at him, Hosea, Dutch and Susan as I did that I knew that they would be by my side and not let anything happen to me.

I sighed and Hosea placed a hand on my shoulder **"Don't worry, we are all by yours and Arthur's side. Also all of us here Know you are going to make a good mother."** I look at Hosea and smile at his comment **" He is right I'm gonig to make sure nothing happen to ether of you. My daughter I promise. And son you be good to her."** Dutch came up to me and placed both hands on my shoulder, as well as placing a kiss on my forehead. Before give a pat onto Arthur's shoulder I smiled as they took this so well, look at Arthur as he hadn't said anything to me or to the other that stood next to us. I took Arthur's hands in mine and placed them onto my abdomen, where are child was resting a smile began to form on his face. Before he took me in his arms and planted a kiss on my lips, it was a deep one as it lasted until we were out of breath **"I love you Babs. And I love you baby."** I smile as he kneels down on the ground and plants a kiss on my abdomen, I knew everything was going to be okay.

 _ **So chapter 5 is complete so here you go. Hope you enjoy it and if you could leave a review on have the story is so far.**_


	6. Not Far From Home

**P.O.V Barbra Jones**

It had been a few weeks since I came to term that I was with child, and since that day I have done nothing but sit on my ass. I was not able to do anything as I was too "fragile", I was about to kill someone. Sitting down on a log that faced out to show the vast amount of land, that could be shown from the cliff. I took my journal out of my saddle that I carried around with me, and started to draw the land that stood before me. After a few hour I sighed and placed my journal back into my saddle, I slowly stood up and stretched before a sigh left my lips. I turn to face the camp to see that many of them were doing chores, I felt useless just stand around not able to do anything.

Then I saw that arthur and Hosea were not at camp, I slowly walked up to Mary Beth and sat next to her **"Hey Mary Beth how are you. I was thinking you could do me a favour."** I look at Mary Beth with a smile on my face **"No Barbra you heard Dutch and Hosea. You are not allowed out of this camp. If Dutch, Hosea or Arthur found out that you went out and I knew they would probably get pretty mad. So no."** Mary Beth looks at me with a Stern look on her face, I sighed wanted to leave camp to go and get some air. I stood up and walked away knowing that the only way I was going to get out was going to sneak out of camp.

I walked back to my tent and sat on my cot, I felt like a prisoner in this camp. I turn to look at my chest that was on the floor, I stood up and opened the chest and moved my clothes until I reach a box. I opened the bobox and looked at the money inside it, I took $75 and placed everything back in the chest. I closed my chest and looked outside to see where Dutch and Miss Grimshaw were, I stepped back into my tent and picked up my hat.

Once I had everything I walked out of my tent and slowly walked off to Snowdrop, I stroked her mane and gave her a sugar cube. I slowly climb onto Snowdrop before whipping the reins, and quietly rode out of camp. Once I was out of view of the camp Snowdrop began to pick up speed, as we came to open land and as we went to the village.

It didn't take long to get to Valentine and once I saw a woman with her son, I went up to her as she sat on the step of the General store **"Hello there are you okay?"** The woman looked and shook her head **"No my husband is dying. Also he has took a debt with a German. That I know we're not going to be able to pay back."** I look at her knowing that Arthur would be going to her husband, and he could fall ill if going to him I sighed and looked at her **"How much is your debt?"** She looked at me **"$25 that is how much why?"** I look at her **"Don't worry about you debt I will say that you gave me the money for it. Also what is your husband name?"** She looked at me **"His name is Thomas Downes."** I look at her and nod my head at her before giving her $15 and riding off to the other side of town.

 **P.O.V Arthur Morgan**

Me and Hosea had come back from trying to hunt for a big bear, but didn't go well since we almost got killed. I slowly got off my new horse a black Shire, this once owned to someone but is was stolen by Hosea and so far the horse was okay. I walk into camp and started to walk around camp to see where Barbra was, I walk up to her tent and she wasn't in there. My stomach started to become unsettled when I couldn't find Barbra anywhere in camp. I walk up to Dutch and he was sitting down on her cot **"Dutch have you seen Barbra anywhere. I can't find her anywhere... And it is worrying that she has gone out."** I walk into Dutch's tent and place my hands on my face, panic began to over throw my body **"Why do you calm down... Look she might have gone to the cliff or behind a tree. Why don't you look there and stop pan..."** We both look behind us and saw Lenny running into camp, he looked so out of breath **"They got Micah... Dutch... Arthur."** Lenny came up to us **"What's up?"** Dutch asks as we went up to Lenny **"They got Micah. He, he's been arrested for murder. He was in Strawberry and..."**

 **P.O.V Barbra Jones**

I came out of the General store. I brought some food for me and my horse and also some new clothes, for when my clothes wouldn't fit me no more. I walk up to my horse and place the stuff in my horse, and get on her. I flick the reins and we began to head home as the sun began to set, also I knew that dutch was not going to be happy. And Arthur well he was really going to flip.

It didn't take long to get back to camp but once on entering the camp I saw Dutch standing next to the Count, he had a blank look on his face. My eyes connected with his as I got off Snowdrop and tied to the fance, I looked at Dutch as he crossed his arms against his chest. I look around to see anyone but it looked like they had gone out, I sighed looking away from Dutch then **"What were you thinking going out without telling someone. You know that you should know that O'Driscoll's are around here, you could have been taken and... Where do you think you are going."** Dutch grabs my arm and stop me I look at him as I didn't know what to say **"I went out to get away from this place you why... It like living at a goddam prison. I not a child Dutch I can protect my dam self!"** I raised my voice and roughly pulled my arm away from his hand. I walk to Snowdrop drop and climb onto her before quickly racing away from camp.

 **P.O.V Dutch Van Der Linde**

I watch as Barbra quickly rode away from camp, in the corner of my eye I saw Hosea come up to me **"I see that didn't go well. Should I go after her and try and reason with her."** I look at Hosea **"Yes but let me come with since it may take both of us to bring her back."** Hosea just nods at me, before we both get onto are horses and rode of to try and find Barbra.

The stars shined in the sky as we rode for hours, we set up camp as it came to dark to search. I sat next to the fire not knowing what to do **"Where the hack could she be Hosea this ain't** **, the best place to be riding around on your own."** The sound of horse hooves could be heard in the distance, I stood up quickly and pulled out one of my revolver and pointed at the mysterious figure that rode up to us **"Stop pointing the gun at me please Dutch... I don't think that Arthur needs to know that I ran off or that you almost shot me."** The voice of Barbra calmed mynerves down, but I was still not happy with her going out of camp with out me knowing.

 **P.O.V Barbra Jones**

I rode up to where Dutch and Hosea were camping, I knew that they would not go back to camp with out me. once I stopped my horse I saw that I had gun pointed at my head, I told Dutch to lower the gun as I got off Snowdrop. I walk up to Dutch as and I saw worry in his eyes, I sighed and looked at him **"I'm sorry Dutch for running off like that... I need to let off some steam. I was sick of staying in camp. Also it is going to be worsted once Micah comes into camp as he starts on me."** I felt like that I was going to get locked up in camp again, but I knew that it meant that I would have someone watching me at all times.

I came to sit down next to Hosea and leaned my head on to his shoulder **"Look we just worried about you that all. And I know that with everything that going on we just want to to be stressed free. Also we want you safe."** I look at Hosea and nodded my head, I went in to my saddle and took out $25. I pasted it to dutch and he looked at me with a confused face. I looked at him and smiled **"It from a debtor named Mr Downes. His wife gave it to me when I was in Valentine. She said that her husband is very ill so if Arthur was going to him know he doesn't."** Dutch took the money off me and smiled at me **"So are you going to put someone watching my ever movement or am I able to do stuff like chores. Also go out On not so dangerous mission like hunting and fishing."** Dutch and Hosea both nodded their heads and I smiled formed on my face **"Right then I think it is time that we both got some sleep and headed back to camp tomorrow.** I look at dutch and nodded to his comment, before I stood up and got my bed roll. I unroll the bed and layed it next to Hosea bed roll, I look at them both as they went to the beds and started to lay down and I did the same. once I was comfy I sayed goodnight to the both of them and fell asleep.

 ** _So that the end of chapter 6 sorry it took so long. I don't know how long next chapter will be so if you can leave a review._**


	7. Always Returns Home

**_Hello sorry for the long time on posting had alot going on. Plus I'm off for a good while that means i will be updating once maybe twice a month for now on. But hope you enjoy this chaper._**

P.O.V Barbra Jones

The sun began to rise up from the trees as I woke up, I opened my eyes to see that Dutch had his arm around me. I smiled and moved his arm away so I could get up, once I got up I looked and saw that Hosea was already awake. Once I was standing up I saw that there was a smile on Hosea face as I stood up to stretch, I look down to Dutch as he grunted and turned onto his stomach and began to snore. Hosea and I began to laugh at Dutch's action but he did not stir at any point, I keeled down and shook Dutch's shoulder to try and wake up. "Come on now Dutch time to wake up. We need to get back to camp." I look at him as he opens his eyes and sat up from the floor, I move towards my bed roll and packed it away onto my horse as Hosea passed Dutch a cup of coffee to wake him up more. Once Dutch had his coffee I looked at him and smiled at him before giving Snowdrop a sugar cube. "Are you ready to go back to camp. I sure Arthur will be very worried about you not been around for a good day." I look at Dutch and nod my head Before climbing onto Snowdrop, I let Hosea go first before I followed on with Snowdrop.

It took a good two hours to get back to camp and by then the sun was high in the sky, my horse walks up to one of the posts that stood to hold the horse. I got off her and tidied her rains to the post, I turn to look at camp and saw that it was very quiet for my comfort. I looked around camp to see where Arthur was, and for no surprise he was on his cot that was in his tent asleep with his hat shielding his eyes. I look at Dutch as he went to Herr Strauss and told him of the paid debt. I began to walk towards Arthur tent and once in his tent, I reached his cot I sat down onto it and took the hat away from his eyes. I smiled at him before leaning in to kiss him on the lips, the taste of whiskey was left on my lips as I rise my head. The next thing I knew I was lying on top of Arthur and he had his arms wrapped around my waist holding me down, I look down at him and smiled at him before lying my head on his shoulder.

P.O.V ARTHUR MORGAN

Once I got Barbra laying on my chest I began to move my hands around her , I couldn't stop my hands from roaming her body. I had miss her So much even though she had been go for only a day, smiling at Barbra I grabbed the bottom of Barbra top and pulled it over her head. Once the top was off I began to see change in her body, I began to cup her breasts as they felt bigger in my hands. I gave them a squeeze and they felt soft in my hands, the feeling felt so good and I couldn't move my hand away. "Haa." A soft groan left her lips as she pushed down onto my erection. She slowly got off me and began to take off her trousers and her panties, she stood naked before me. My trousers began to feel tight as the erection got bigger.

I quickly scrambled out of my trousers and boxers. Once they were off I took my erection and slowly pushed it into Barbra entrance, she softly groaned as I pushed into to her more making her hips roll in delight. It didn't take long until she shouted in delight as she began to spill out onto her self and me, I softly laughed as we began are second round.

P.O.V Dutch Van Der Linde

I stood outside my tent, looking around as the camp as everyone was going about doing there own thing. Then I realised that I hadn't gave Strauss the debt money that Barbra had gave him. I strolled over to Herr Strauss, he was going over his debt that he had landed out to people and seeing who had yet to pay their debt off. "Ha good morning Mr Van Der Linde. Is there anything I can do for you." He looked up from his books and smiled at me. "Good morning to you too Strauss. I have the payment of a debt for the name of Mr Thomas Downes." I past him the money clip of money and he counted the amount that was there. "Ha thank you very much Mr Van Der Linde I will make sure that his name is crossed out. Also do you know where Mr Morgan is I need him to do some debt collecting." Then all of a sudden a loud shout came from Arthur's and Barbra's tent, I softly chuckled. " I believe he is in his tent with Miss Jones at the moment I think you may need to wait a bit for him I think." I slowly turned around and walked to my tent chucking at what I had heard for Arthur's tent.

 ** _Sorry the chapter is short but i hope you enjoyed it comment if you like it and if you want me to change anything for you._**


End file.
